Exogenous
by Madelight
Summary: La première fois que je l'ai vue, elle trébuchait. Cela fait si cliché que j'ai presque envie d'en rire. D'ailleurs, rien que le fait de préciser que cela parait cliché, le fait paraitre davantage. - Écriture particulière - Publications irrégulières.
1. Rencontres

**Bienvenue aux lecteurs courageux qui s'attarderont sur cette page. Ceci est un prologue. Si vous n'aimez pas le style d'écriture, vous n'aimerez pas le reste ; je vous engage donc à quitter cette fiction au plus vite. Ou alors à tenir bon et à m'exposer vos critiques dans les reviews. (j'aime bien la seconde alternative...)**

**Merci d'avance.**

* * *

**Rencontre(s)**

_Je suis une personne foncièrement calme. Je suis une personne qui incite au calme ; qui le propage. Je suis le silence et la paix. J'aspire à la tranquillité, à la sérénité, au côté posé des choses._

Tout cela n'a plus de raison d'être. Je n'ai plus de raison d'être. En fait, je ne « suis » littéralement plus. J'ai disparu. Mais d'une manière infime. Juste ce qu'il faut de disparition pour me tourmenter sans pour autant supplicier les autres. En fait, j'ai changé ; donc ce qui faisait de moi ce que j'étais, on peut considérer que cela a disparu. Oui, j'ai dû changer de vie. Non, ma vie a changé, je n'ai rien fait pour, le changement s'est opéré de lui-même. Je me suis laissé entrainer. J'ai suivi le mouvement, mon instinct. J'ai respecté l'ordre des choses, j'ai suivi le flux le plus brut.

Je suis froid à présent, le temps a passé. Je suis seul et froid. Non, je suis solitaire et froid. Mais je l'aime. J'aime cette fille qui m'a entrainé vers la destinée qui m'étreint aujourd'hui. J'aime ses cheveux, ses yeux ; la grâce indicible qui l'accompagne où qu'elle aille. J'aime le fait qu'elle voie, qu'elle prévoie. Qu'elle sache. Qu'elle ait vu, qu'elle puisse comprendre. Qu'elle comprenne. Mais l'aimer m'épuise. Ou plutôt, mon amour s'épuise. Je la respecte mais mon amour s'épuise. Parce qu'elle tient toujours à me protéger, à me préserver. Qu'elle tient trop à moi, au monstre qu'elle a trouvé aux fruits de visions sombres. Ce n'est pas le futur qu'elle avait vu. Elle a changé les choses. Alice voit lorsque les gens changent de décisions ; cela influe sur le futur, et cela importe énormément.

Une chose infime peut contrebalancer entièrement l'avenir.

Voyant ce qui allait se produire en cherchant des personnes de son espèce dans son avenir, elle est tombée sur mon destin brumeux. Elle a choisi de me sauver, certainement parce que la lueur qui allumait mes yeux la fascinait. Je l'ai suivie car qu'elle m'inspirait confiance, chose très rare. J'ai senti que j'avais la possibilité de me reposer sur elle. Je lui ai donné l'illusion que c'était ce que je faisais, car c'est ce qu'elle désirait de moi. Mais en toute vérité, j'avais juste besoin de la certitude de sa présence, et non pas de sa présence. La confiance est une chose qui régit ma vie en toutes circonstances. J'ai rencontré ma « famille », comme ils se plaisent à se définir. Le monde est agréable avec eux ; le poids de mes canines s'allège dans ma bouche. J'ai la sensation de pouvoir contrôler davantage de choses, d'avoir encore plus de pouvoir. Mais mon influence et mes perceptions s'étendent, incontrôlables… Je dévore les animaux et je confronte ma soif ; je me bats contre moi-même. Je fais bonne figure, c'est ce qu'ils désirent. J'accède à leurs envies car ces personnes méritent qu'on les suive. Mais, que fais-je au fond ? J'attends la fin. J'attends la fin de l'éternité.

Je fais bonne figure, je souris, j'ai l'air d'un dépressif ; tant pis.

J'attends.


	2. Rencontres II

**Je suis contente que des lecteurs me suivent, et je vous en remercie tous.**

**_Alicia : Merci pour ta review encourageante, j'apprécie ;)_  
**

**Comme je l'ai précédemment précisé, les publications seront très irrégulières. Je précise également qu'elles seront courtes. Bref, tous les inconvénients sans les avantages... Enjoy xD!**

**Merci de m'accorder votre temps ;)**

* * *

_Je suis une personne violente. Imperturbable parfois, certes, mais impétueuse, impatiente et agitée. Je suis turbulent, tourmenté. Je suis immobile, puis soudain ma quiétude disparait, creusant un trou à la place de ma raison. Je perds le contrôle. Si je perds le contrôle, l'accalmie dégénère. Tout ce qui semblait paisible s'enflamme._

_Je perds le contrôle ; je perds la raison. Le calme disparait. Plus rien n'existe. _

_

* * *

_

La première fois que je l'ai vue, elle trébuchait. Cela fait si cliché que j'ai presque envie d'en rire. D'ailleurs, rien que le fait de préciser que cela parait cliché, le fait paraitre davantage.

Et alors, allons bon, je ne l'ai pas « vue ». Je l'ai sentie, évidemment. Mais je n'ai pas senti son odeur, comme _lui_ parait le faire avec autant de masochisme. Non, je l'ai sentie tomber. Elle a chuté, lentement, vers le sol. J'ai regardé ce mouvement, comme moi-même absorbé par la gravité qui l'entrainait vers le sol, pourtant dans une langueur infinie. Et je me suis demandé si ses réflexes allaient un jour s'opérer. Rien de tout cela. Ses mains, ses bras -tout aussi maladroits que le reste de son corps-, ne se sont pas interposés entre elle et le bitume. J'ai entendu ses genoux se plaquer contre dans un craquement sourd et mat. J'ai entendu son jean se déchirer et sa peau s'écorcher. J'ai entendu sa peau s'écorcher et son sang perler. J'ai entendu Alice. Elle a filé à mes côtés, aussi soucieuse qu'insouciante. Confiante mais sur le qui-vive. Insupportable. Voilà. Je n'avais aucune liberté. Elle croyait que j'allais lui demander son aide, encore une fois. Que j'allais attraper son bras, et l'éloigner avec moi, comme pour m'assurer qu'une présence m'empêcherait de commettre l'irréparable. Mais rien de tout cela ne me serait venu à l'esprit. En vérité, j'ai respecté mon comportement habituel et je suis parti, avec les mêmes gestes, sans accorder un seul regard à ce corps écrasé sur le béton par sa propre maladresse. Alice n'a rien remarqué. Alice ne remarque plus rien. Et je ne prends plus de décisions car je ne suis plus à même d'en prendre. Et d'ailleurs, qu'aurais-je pu prendre, comme décision ? De faire impasse sur l'instant qui venait de se produire ? Ou bien peut-être dire à Alice de calmer ses ardeurs en termes de prévention.

Je n'ai rien fait. Je me suis tu et l'ai attrapée par le bras. Nous sommes partis et je ne l'ai pas revue tout de suite.

Mais Edward partit. Il alla chez les Denali et nous laissa le regard chocolaté sur les bras. Elle se tournait continuellement vers notre table, guettant à travers nous une silhouette invisible. Je l'observais, titillé par son humeur nerveuse –bien plus que celles des autres élèves…- et sa soif de compréhension.

Alice me révéla qu'Edward l'intriguait, ce dont je me fichais. Son regard tourné vers nous commençait à m'exaspérer. Qu'espérait-elle de lui ? Elle n'était même pas jolie. Enfin parfois si : lorsqu'elle regardait autour d'elle sans rien voir. Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas conscience des choses qui l'entouraient.

Certaines fois, je m'apercevais que je la cherchais des yeux, pour m'assurer de son état physique par rapport à son état mental –qui, je me dois de le préciser, était des plus distinguables-. En fait, je m'aperçus plutôt que je la cherchais _souvent_ des yeux. La regarder se sustenter du monde qui l'entourait, abreuvée par l'envie de protéger les gens qu'elle aimait –dont je ne discernais pas les contours-, et celle de se fondre dans la masse.

Toutes ses attentes perçaient au dessus de celles des autres ; comme un pourpier surgissant de la neige, persuadé d'être aussi blanc qu'il est d'un rouge éclatant ; persuadé d'être un flocon glacé et insipide, quand pourtant ses pétales inspirent le renoncement, le sacrifice et surtout, le désintéressement.

Pareille humaine ne pouvait exister. S'infliger cela alors que l'on appartenait à une race à l'esprit aussi étroit ; pouvoir s'adonner à l'égoïsme, à l'égotisme, et à la complaisance dans la contemplation de son propre nombril ; y renoncer. Un non-sens, pour moi. Etant cerné par les personnes emplies de bonté, j'eus du mal à discerner une quelconque valeur dans ce comportement. Non, il s'agissait juste d'une nouveauté, et non pas forcément d'une bonne. Une de ces nouveautés stupides et insensées, qui promettaient juste des prises de tête et des instants de franche crédulité. Une nouveauté qui n'avait tout simplement pas sa place dans mon existence.

* * *

_Je suis une personne charismatique. J'inspire le respect et je suis écouté. Je suis influent. Les gens m'apprécient, je fais impression. Mon visage et ma voix recèlent le charme nécessaire pour happer une personne ; mon esprit fait le reste. _

_Je convaincs comme je respire. _

Auparavant, je n'avais jamais eu d'obsession. A part évidemment, ma soif. Le besoin de tout vampire, gorger son corps vide d'un sang chaud afin de laisser perdurer la terne illusion de vie que nous renvoyons. Le tout était d'épancher sa soif, de se décharger de cette brûlure intense qui nous écorchait la poitrine. Mais cela ne se fait pas sans animalité ; je suis quelqu'un de brutal, encore une fois je le souligne. Je suis de ces bêtes qui repèrent et suivent, qui traquent et s'en amusent. Je jouis de la chasse ; je me sens vivant et plus encore lorsque je plonge mes canines dans le creux de ma proie. Je siffle, je gronde, ricanements bestiaux destinés à accentuer la rage et la souffrance de la victime immobilisée entre mes crocs. Je ne suis pas indulgent ; je ne fais pas comme Edward ; je ne brise pas la nuque avant de dévorer. Je dévore vivant.

Ce côté-là fait partie intégrante de moi. Je suis un dominateur, un traqueur, un carnivore convaincu, un prédateur absolu. Et plus encore, j'adore sentir la peur de mes proies ; percevoir leur mauvais pressentiment, les voir espérer, croire qu'elles vont s'en sortir, qu'elles ont repéré le danger suffisamment tôt. Mais non, je suis la tumeur maligne qui ne se déclare que lorsqu'elle le désire vraiment. Lorsque le moment se prête enfin au jeu, juste après le top départ lancé par mon instinct sadique.

Elle est rentrée sur mon terrain de chasse comme un papillon se prend dans une toile. Mais elle ne l'a pas compris tout de suite. D'ailleurs, je ne faisais pas particulièrement attention à elle non-plus. Je suis censé être végétarien. Edward lisait peu dans mes pensées, on pouvait croire l'inverse, cependant, et je me suis dit que c'était un alibi parfait. Même intégré dans ma famille, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire ce genre de plans sordides ; comment s'y prendre pour coincer sa proie dans un coin, sans que personne ne le sache. Mais je savais que tous les vampires étaient ainsi, et qu'il fallait du temps pour espérer changer, tel Carlisle, par exemple. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de tout analyser à chaque instant. Mes stratégies étaient excellentes, à force d'y songer.

Une proie humaine est seule est faible, enfin, si l'on omettait le fait qu'Edward l'avait déjà dans son champ de mire, ce qui m'ennuyait plutôt. Mais j'étais à même de lui couper toute envie de lire dans mes pensées, ce qui m'arrangeait bien. Les autres croyaient mon don peu subtil et facilement repérable ; en vérité, je pouvais manipuler les sentiments des autres avec bien plus de maitrise qu'ils ne le soupçonnaient. D'ailleurs, s'ils l'avaient su, je crois qu'ils auraient compris à quel point j'étais véritablement dangereux et surtout combien de fois j'aurais pu échapper à leur contrôle sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

Edward est revenu, convaincu qu'il lui fallait affronter son bourreau. Cela me faisait presque rire ; un vampire tremblant face à une humaine. Mais je savais pourquoi il tremblait ; je connaissais parfaitement la raison pour laquelle il tressaillait à chacun de _ses_ mouvements. Il avait peur de fauter, de trahir toute sa famille pour une fille dont il n'avait cure. Il tressaillait car elle n'était pas normale ; il ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées, pas prévoir ni ses réactions, ni ses réflexions. Elle pouvait deviner le pot au rose, il n'en saurait rien.

Il est revenu du lycée, chuchotant à tout va qu'elle était différente. Ah Saint-Edward et ses prétendues certitudes. Rosalie était furieuse, j'en aurais presque ri. Mais Carlisle et Esmée, bien qu'inquiets, prenaient sa défense et semblaient le soutenir. C'était plus que ce que je ne pouvais en supporter. Elle pouvait tout détruire ; et détruire ma famille, c'était réduire à néant mes maigres espérances de devenir un jour quelqu'un de meilleur. Cette sale petite garce ne pouvait pas espérer obtenir un tel pouvoir face à nous. Alors oui, j'intensifiai ma traque, soudainement. Ou plutôt, mon indifférence teintée de curiosité s'imprégnait soudain de méfiance. Je la surveillais donc avec plus d'ardeur, vérifiant sans arrêt quel était son état d'esprit lorsqu'elle était avec Edward. Ce qui m'étonnait, c'est qu'elle était toujours d'un naturel doux et gauche. Elle défendait mal ses intérêts, toujours trop absorbée par les iris flamboyants qu'Edward tenaient de notre race.

Doucement, je voyais le charme s'opérer. La tension qui émanait d'eux était presque risible ; alors que l'avidité d'Edward disparaissait peu à peu, c'était celle de Bella qui croissait.


	3. Traques

**Traque(s)**

_C'était l'un de ces jours magnifiques de novembre. Nuageux et mornes, assortis à mon humeur._

Il lui parlait, arrivait mieux à contenir ses pulsions.

Moi, non.

De moins en moins, à vrai dire.

C'est simple, Edward avait beau faire des progrès, je ressentais pleinement sa soif gourmande ; incendiant littéralement ma gorge comme la mienne s'y évertuait ; m'avertissant du danger qui dansait auprès de moi. Je devais faire preuve d'une maîtrise incommensurable. Plus j'avais soif, moins je pouvais contrôler mes manipulations mentales. Chaque humain que je croisais prenait l'apparence d'un gibier délicieux. L'évidence s'imposa rapidement ; il fallait que je chasse, et ce, plus que de raison.

Je décidai donc de passer la nuit à chasser le cerf.

Au matin, j'avais décimé un troupeau sans efforts. Me sustenter de leur sang m'avait paru comme me remplir l'estomac avec du jus de pomme. Je n'avais plus trop faim, certes, mais j'étais très écœuré et surtout, ma frustration était plus alarmante que jamais.

_C'était donc un jour brumeux et orageux._ Une épaisse fumée blanche habillait les contours de Forks et la neige illuminait les trottoirs comme une poudre d'étoiles. Nous étions sur le parking, attendant patiemment que la cloche sonne en discutant de choses et d'autres. Edward était adossé à sa voiture, plongé dans la contemplation de la femelle humaine, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Alice et Rosalie discutaient d'un trench qu'elles avaient vu dans Vogue, et Emmett essayait en vain de trouver une bonne station de radio. Moi, j'étais entre eux, les contemplant un par un et m'attardant sur Edward. Je le sentis si tendu et si excité, si impatient et si soucieux, que je frémis d'un trop-plein de sensations. Une adrénaline venimeuse pénétra dans mes veines jusqu'à anesthésier la moindre de mes pensées.

Je me tournai vers l'humaine et la détaillai. Elle était penchée sur le plateau de sa Chevrolet, semblant très émue par les chaines qui s'entrecroisaient sur ses pneus. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu. J'admirai subrepticement la forme de ses hanches, de ses épaules tendues et surtout de sa nuque, mal camouflée par son écharpe et ses cheveux. Elle était foutrement appétissante. Edward me jeta un coup d'œil courroucé. Je cessai aussitôt d'y penser et me concentrai avec force sur les battements frénétiques du cœur d'un lapin, à environ neuf miles. Il reprit sans peine son observation –qui selon moi ressemblait plus à du harcèlement visuel, mais j'étais très mal placé pour parler-. Je me concentrai, de plus en plus ; j'entendais maintenant les frôlements de pattes d'une araignée construisant sa toile à la cime d'un pin, à quelques dizaines de miles d'ici. J'étais si concentré, _si concentré_.

Mes yeux étaient fermés, je sentais à plein poumons l'oxygène pur et frais des pics éloignés. Je ne pensais plus à rien sinon qu'à la chasse que j'avais menée à dans le Parc National d'Olympic, la veille.

Tout allait bien. Tout allait mieux.

Soudain, une sensation d'angoisse m'envahit comme un raz-de-marée. Mon esprit semblait attaqué de toutes parts. Des visions s'imposaient presque à moi et laissaient flotter le présage d'un destin mortel. J'ouvris les yeux et une ombre sembla glisser sous mes paupières. Edward avait bougé. Impossible de ne pas percevoir la vitesse de sa disparition, rendant sa présence palpable partout à nos côtés ; là où il pourrait apparaître, subitement.

Il avait frappé, tel le cobra.

Un fourgon bleu nuit arrivait droit sur _eux_, dans une lenteur absolue. Pour Edward aussi, le temps devait sembler affreusement long ; il eut le temps de voir nos visages exprimer la désapprobation, et surtout de voir nos regards furieux, à Rosalie et moi. Mais il n'hésita pas.

Le corps de l'humaine alla s'affaler auprès de la voiture marron garée près de sa Chevrolet et alors que le fourgon tournait de plus belle sur lui-même, les mains d'Edward plongèrent vers lui pour éviter un second impact. Le fourgon tressauta une première fois. Puis une deuxième. Puis plus rien, et soudain, les cris retentirent de tous côtés.

Les hurlements stridents rossèrent mes tympans aussi violemment que l'odeur heurta mes papilles. Du sang. Son sang. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je fermai les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Un sourire força ma bouche et mes poings se fermèrent brutalement, laissant mes jointures craquer telles deux pierres entrechoquées. Mes canines chauffaient comme des braises et je sentais la moindre pulsation des cœurs environnants. Et surtout celles du sien, envoyant heurts de sang dans tout son corps ; affolé par les événements et dont la vitesse était certainement altérée par la présence d'Edward. Ce désordre qui faisait régulièrement s'écouler du sang derrière son oreille gauche. Je me léchai la lèvre inférieure.

Alice attrapa mon bras et me tira vers elle ; je ne détournai pas le visage de la Chevrolet et du fourgon, bien trop absorbé par l'odeur et surtout par le phénomène qui venait de se produire. Elle me tira plus vivement mais je restai planté sur place, ignorant ses appels.

- Jasper… ? Jasper… !?

Elle avait peur.

Rosalie me donna un coup de coude et je réussis enfin à détourner les yeux vers elles. Je leur lançai un regard interrogatif empreint d'ennui et de désapprobation. Tout était affreusement calculé.

- Ca va ?, me demanda Alice.

- Bien-sûr. Je trouve juste ça vraiment irresponsable, cinglai-je en jetant un regard significatif à Edward, qui je le savais, m'entendais.

Rosalie hocha vigoureusement la tête, je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle. L'humaine s'était redressée et les adultes commençaient à affluer des bâtiments vers le parking. Je ne pouvais décemment pas l'attaquer face à tous ces gens. Et certainement pas face à Edward. Un sifflement rageur s'échappa entre mes dents, m'attirant le regard investigateur d'Alice.

- J'essaie de contrôler l'affluence de panique, mentis-je habilement.

Elle hocha la tête, rassurée et nous montâmes dans la voiture d'Emmett. Pas besoin d'être des génies pour comprendre que les cours d'aujourd'hui allaient être annulés. C'était bien ma chance, j'avais donc l'après-midi, la soirée et la nuit pour laisser la frustration me mortifier. Emmett fit un regard éloquent à Edw ard en passant ; j'imaginai bien que cet imbécile allait accompagner son animal de compagnie à l'hôpital. Grandiose. Il reviendrait, plus assoiffé et parfumé que jamais. Cet idiot égoïste et irresponsable n'avait incontestablement aucune jugeote. A croire qu'il désirait vraiment que j'ai envie d'elle.

Je me résolus à retourner chasser. Il fallait que je passe le temps, et le week-end m'offrait de nouvelles possibilités de jeu, telles que les prairies de rhododendrons, les forêts de pruches et surtout la région du Virgin Lake qui regorgeait de daims bien frais. Je m'autoriserai même à aller faire un tour dans les alpages de Methow Valley, juste pour entreprendre quelques cervidés plus sauvages et certaines espèces ciblées de félins. Alice me jeta un coup d'œil inquiet lorsque je lui signifiai mon projet. Emmett fut moins subtil mais plus enthousiaste.

- Encore ?! Ca c'est cool, Jazz'… Figure-toi que je comptais me tailler quelques morceaux ce week-end, moi-aussi… Ca ne te pose pas de problème si je t'accompagne ?

Rosalie le couva d'un œil peu amène qui me rassura un peu.

- Tu as dit que tu allais vers l'ouest, Emm'… Je ne vais pas y aller toute seule !

Emmett finit par céder et Alice, qui ne désirait plus m'accompagner à la chasse depuis un bon moment déjà, ne serait pas présente non plus. Les conditions semblaient donc idéales.

Si la prévention d'Alice était agaçante, elle était compréhensible et je m'en accommodais plutôt bien. Elle s'était toutefois rendue compte que me surveiller alors que je chassais était très contraignant (car elle devait réussir à me suivre) et surtout relativement irritant pour moi. Elle m'avait également confié qu'elle n'aimait pas me voir animé par la flamme de la traque ; cette lueur dangereuse dans mes yeux, et cette tension prédatrice qu'arborait mon corps, lui faisaient peur. J'avais entendu ça de sa bouche et cela m'avait littéralement pétrifié. Je faisais peur aux humains, c'était normal, mais à mes _semblables_… J'avais alors songé au fait que mon ancien régime alimentaire prenait le dessus sur ma raison lorsque je chassais. C'était mon instinct, refoulé, resurgissant par des vagues violentes qui menaçaient d'écraser quiconque se placerait en travers de leur chemin.

Parfois, je pouvais me détester.


	4. Regards

**Regard(s)**

_Je suis si fatigué._

_Les gens ne perçoivent pas ma fatigue._

_Je suis là, les bras ballants, les canines pesantes. Je regarde les autres s'activer pour une autre journée sans fin. Je me regarde dans la glace._

_Parfois, j'aimerais mourir._

_

* * *

  
_

J'avais pris un casque stéréo et un _mp3_, je n'avais pas envie de me supporter davantage, j'avais besoin de courir. Une chanson plutôt apaisante retentit alors dans mes oreilles.

_Still falling, breathless and on again…_

_Inside today…_

_Beside me today, a round broken in two…_

'_Til your eyes shed into dust…_

_Like two strangers turning into dust…_

_'Til my hand shook the way I fear…_

Je courrais dans la forêt, sans fatiguer la moindre parcelle de mon corps. J'entendais la musique résonner en moi, comme un orgue dans une cathédrale. Je courrais, libre. Mes cheveux blonds voletaient autour de mon visage et le vent frappait avec ardeur mes yeux ouverts. Je décidai de les fermer, profitant du ballet que m'imposerait mon instinct, à la vitesse à laquelle j'allais. Mes membres dansaient autour des arbres, je le sentais. Je tournais toujours au dernier moment et savourais. J'étais entrainé par la vitesse. J'allais très vite. Mes mains frottaient les arbres pour mieux sentir leur présence.

Mes tourbillons monopolisaient agréablement mes pensées, m'empêchant de songer à d'autres choses moins agréables.

_I could possibly be fading…_

_Or have something more to gain…_

_I could feel myself growing colder…_

_I could feel myself under your face…_

_Under...your face…_

C'est là que je sentis une odeur curieuse. Un parfum entêtant qui semblait s'être accroché dans le ciel, au plus près des étoiles. Je grimpai les cimes et inspirai à grandes goulées. Je connaissais cette fragrance.

Mes yeux balayèrent la forêt jusqu'à ce que mes pupilles s'arrêtent sur un détail.

Elle était là.

_It was you, breathless and torn…_

_I could feel my eyes turning into dust…_

_And two strangers turning into dust…_

_Turning into dust…_

Elle s'était assise sur un arbre effondré. Son visage était plutôt grave, on pouvait voir qu'elle réfléchissait. Je la sentais très tendue, et surtout je percevais chez elle une sensation étrange, comme une curiosité malsaine qu'elle se reprochait. Je n'eus pas vraiment besoin de m'interroger quant au sujet de ses méditations.

Edward.

Je me demandais toutefois sur quoi elles portaient. Le soupçonnait-elle d'être différent des humains normaux ?

Etrangement, je ne m'affolai pas. Pourtant, je savais que j'aurais dû avoir au moins peur de ce qu'elle allait finir par déduire. Mais elle était là, réfléchissait, et je la regardais. C'était plutôt agréable de savoir que personne n'était dans les environs pour stopper quoi que ce soit. Sa réflexion et ma contemplation.

Des éclairs de lucidité la traversaient par moment et elle secouait la tête en regardant plus suspicieusement aux alentours. Elle ne le savait certainement pas, mais elle devait me pressentir.

Son visage était si expressif que c'en était trop facile.

Elle finit par avoir un dernier accès de clairvoyance et quitta son banc naturel. Elle reprit sa marche sur un petit sentier sinueux et s'éloigna de moi.

_Elle avait compris._

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose arriver vers moi. Edward atterrît sur ma branche, quelques minutes après.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, murmura-t-il.

- Elle était là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, répéta-t-il.

Je lui jetai un regard impassible, il était très tendu, très inquiet.

- Elle sait.

Il déglutit péniblement avant de disparaitre dans la direction qu'elle avait empruntée. Je soupirai en remettant le casque sur mes oreilles.

_It was you, breathless and torn…_

_I could f__eel my eyes turning into dust…_

_And two strangers turning into dust…_

_Turning into dust…_

Je tournai les yeux vers le ciel et me laissai tomber en arrière. J'atterris trente-deux pieds plus bas, sur le dos, les bras écartés.

_Si seulement…_

Parfois, j'aimerais mourir.


	5. Présentations

**Présentation(s)**

Il avait décidé de nous la ramener. Alice était folle de joie.

Nous descendîmes dans les escaliers, ou plutôt, je les descendais et Alice les dévalait. Elle se jeta littéralement sur Bella et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Salut, Bella !

Edward se raidit. Parfois, il se montrait vraiment trop prudent. Il s'agissait d'Alice…

- Tu sens très bon, je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué.

L'humaine rougit avec embarras et Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Je descendais plus rapidement et envoyai une onde de paix à travers la pièce. La fille se tourna vers moi en rougissant de plus belle.

- Bonjour, Bella, saluai-je poliment.

Je me plaçai derrière Alice, m'interdisant de l'approcher davantage, sous peine de m'attirer les foudres d'Edward. Je savais pourtant que je réussirai à me contrôler, mais tous ne voulaient rien entendre. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre de « risques ». Cela m'irritait.

- Bonjour, Jasper, murmura-t-elle timidement.

Je réussis à afficher un sourire, certainement un peu tordu car elle sembla quelque peu effrayée. Elle se détourna de moi rapidement.

- Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer. Vous avez une très belle maison.

- Merci, répondit Esmée. Nous sommes enchantés que tu sois venue…

C'est ça, _enchantés_.

L'humaine posa les yeux sur le piano à queue de notre salon. Il semblait lui plaire.

- Tu joues ?, demanda Esmée.

- Pas du tout. C'est un merveilleux instrument, il est à vous ?

- Non. Edward ne t'a pas dit qu'il était musicien ?

Nous y revoilà. Le fils prodige.

- Jamais, affirma l'humaine en fusillant Edward du regard. Quoique j'aurais dû m'en douter, j'imagine.

Esmée sembla déconcertée.

- Edward réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend, non ?, s'enquit alors l'humaine.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner…

Les autres insistaient pour qu'il joue, tandis qu'il jouait la carte de la fausse modestie et de l'ennui. Parfois, Edward était vraiment détestable. Evidemment, il joua comme un génie et l'humaine en fut ébahie en deux temps, trois mouvements.

_Ils_ étaient absorbés dans leur moment musical alors Esmée nous intima de quitter la pièce. Nous les laissâmes seuls… Mais j'avais prévu de prêter oreille fine à leur conversation. Nous étions à l'étage, dans notre chambre ; Alice cherchait en vain son pendentif en saphir tandis que j'écoutais la discussion qui se tenait. J'entendis soudain mon prénom.

- … et Jasper ? Lui aussi, il…

- C'est ma faute. Je t'avais expliqué qu'il était le plus récent d'entre nous. Je l'ai averti de garder ses distances dans son propre intérêt.

L'humaine fut envahie d'un flot de panique qui me réjouit autant qu'il m'agaça. Cet imbécile en faisait vraiment toute une montagne, certainement pour l'impressionner… Comme s'il avait la moindre chance de m'arrêter si je me mettais à la traquer…

La précision qu'il venait de faire m'apparaissait comme une provocation. Il croyait pouvoir me materner… Grand bien lui en fasse…


	6. Ambre

**Ambre**

Je tirai une balle rasante à l'opposé d'Edward, Carlisle se jeta dessus mais j'étais déjà loin. J'arrivai à la dernière base et je passai tout juste, jusqu'à ce que je me heurte à Carlisle. L'humaine plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Je ricanai en me relevant.

- Point accordé, lança Esmée.

Je brandis mon poing en direction d'Emmett, qui me répondit par un sourire carnassier. Nous menions.

Soudain, j'entendis Alice hoqueter. Je me retournai ; ses yeux étaient agrandis par l'horreur. Elle échangea un regard éloquent avec moi, puis avec Edward.

_Ils arrivaient._

_

* * *

  
_

Alice.

Je t'aime, Alice.

Je te protègerai envers et contre tout.

Envers et contre tout.

_Envers et contre tout._


	7. Endogènes

**Endogène(s)**

_Tuer James._

J'aurais voulu rire, crier, jouir. _J'aurais pu être James._

_

* * *

  
_

Ils s'aimaient inconditionnellement. On ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. C'était cela, précisément cela. C'était le fait que l'on ne puisse pas leur en vouloir qui me faisait les haïr davantage. Tous les deux, dans leur petit bonheur parfait et chaste.

Alice s'en émerveillait. Elle avait acquis cette manie horripilante de les observer roucouler pendant des heures, avant de me jeter un coup d'œil inquiet. Je ne comprenais pas cette sale habitude. Ou plutôt, je me refusais à la comprendre. Alice voulait le même genre de bonheur. Le genre de bonheur que je n'étais pas en mesure d'offrir. Elle n'était peut-être plus suffisamment heureuse avec moi. Elle avait un petit air triste, de temps à autres. L'air de regretter quelque chose d'ineffable. Quelque chose à laquelle elle s'était résolue, sans pouvoir me l'annoncer.

Je la sentais tendue, soucieuse. Elle me cachait quelque chose. Je pensais que c'était sa décision de s'éloigner.

Pensait-elle me préserver, ou quelque chose du genre ? Je n'en savais rien. Alice était la dernière personne que je voulais blesser. Elle avait ses défauts mais c'était sans conteste la plus sincère. J'aimais les gens vrais. Ils me fascinaient.

Ne voulant pas la brusquer, je ne faisais rien d'inhabituel et préservais mon caractère coutumier. Je laissais peut-être plus d'ondes positives émaner de moi, mais je me sentais si vide qu'elles devaient suinter le factice.

Comme manger du pain rassis en compensation d'une brioche sortant du four.

Ils étaient toujours tous les deux, c'était assez navrant. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, sans se soucier des autres et avides de la compagnie de leur être aimé. C'était réellement ennuyeux.

Qu'aurais-je dû faire ? Il n'y avait pas de solution.

* * *

La fin de l'année était proche. L'humaine insistait de plus en plus quant à sa transformation. Je n'étais ni pour, ni contre. Cela ne m'intéressait pas. Je savais juste qu'Alice allait bientôt agir. Sans pour autant connaitre la nature de ses actes futurs, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer que cela allait nuire à son moral. Elle savait que nous ne pourrions pas rester amis. Je n'étais pas ce genre de personne. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, et ne lui en voudrai jamais. La faute était la mienne, en grande partie du moins. Je lui avais laissé espéré que j'allais changer, que j'allais résister. Mais voilà, cette existence commençait à m'épuiser.

_J'étais épuisé._

_

* * *

  
_

Alice aime les choses futiles. Son intérêt pour le moindre événement inutile la rend adorable. Elle s'attache d'un rien, persévère lorsque l'on l'interroge. Car elle connait l'importance des choses futiles ; elle sait à quel point elles peuvent influer sur l'avenir. Et c'est, je crois, son tic psychologique que de défendre sans cesse l'importance du minime. Cela la conforte dans une sorte d'ambiance sécurisée. Un havre de paix mental où tout est équilibré, et où surtout, il n'y a pas la place pour le doute.

Son désir de faire le bonheur des autres dépasse grandement celui de faire le sien. Elle dit se retrouver dans l'humaine. J'en suis ravi pour elle, même si je doute fortement que cette fille possède la moitié de sa bonté.

Alice veut son bonheur. Le bonheur de l'humaine résidait dans l'assurance d'être immortelle et de profiter de son éternité avec Edward. Pour une fois, je trouvais ce dernier sincère ; il n'était pas vraiment joyeux à l'idée de transformer sa mortelle en « monstre » comme il nous baptisait.

Et puis nous y arrivions. Au jour de tout changement.

C'était le jour de son anniversaire ; elle fêtait ses dix-huit ans.

On pouvait voir à quel point elle ne souhaitait pas les célébrer, mais notre famille avait la coutume de fêter le moindre évènement étant susceptible de l'être. C'était censé être une étape importante, blablabla.

Alice et Emmett avaient insisté pour que Rosalie et moi, nous signions le cadeau qu'ils lui avaient acheté. C'était une radio, un des derniers modèles vendus dans le commerce. Cela m'avait un peu agacé de feindre l'amicalité –tout comme Rosalie, d'ailleurs- mais je m'étais plié à la demande d'Alice.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, cette gourde ne comprit pas pourquoi la boite était vide.

- Euh…merci.

Je ravalai mon sourire narquois face au regard sévère d'Alice, mais m'autorisai un rire. L'humaine se tourna vers moi, étonnée.

- C'est une stéréo pour ta camionnette, expliquai-je. Emmett est en train de l'installer. Comme ça, tu ne pourras pas la refuser.

Je levai les yeux au ciel dès que la mortelle se détournait pour remercier Rosalie. Cette dernière manqua de pouffer lorsqu'elle vit la mine que je faisais.

- Merci, Jasper, Rosalie, lança-t-elle de sa petite voix.

De rien, demeurée.

- Merci, Emmett !, lança-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Le rire tonitruant de mon frère me sortit de mes pensées. A présent, c'était au tour d'Edward et d'Alice d'offrir leur propre cadeau. Alice lui tendit le paquet avec fierté tandis que l'humaine sermonnait Edward qui apparemment avait manqué à sa promesse de ne pas lui offrir de cadeau. Elle allait achever d'ouvrir le paquet quand soudain son doigt s'arrêta sous l'arrête du papier…

- Zut… !

Des fleurs entremêlées de sucre, parfum grisant et pénétrant. Treize-mille roses chantantes, de l'herbe fraichement coupée… L'odeur alléchante d'un met délicat et parfumé. Fragrance divine et interdite, imprononçable et sentenciée ; fraise des bois, chanvre brûlant, musc apaisé. Banane crue, pelure de coco, orchidées sauvages. Myrtilles tenaces, agrumes ardents et amers, mangue juteuse et pèche savoureuse. Nectar fruité et acide, perdu entre le doux et le fort. Lait, noisette, tulipe et coquelicot. Cèdre, fleur de tiaré, framboises et crème de marron. Chocolat marbré, perdu entre le rouge des cerises et le vert de la menthe. Pistache brisée, et tenue de coulis d'abricot ; vanille bigarrée, explosion d'alcools. Pomme fraiche.

Fraicheur après la chaleur étouffante. Douche brûlante après le froid mordant.

L'hiver dans l'été.

L'été dans l'hiver.

Un _tout_ délicieux.

Et puis soudain, proie huante, cri de panique et désir de tuer. _Tuer_.

Tuer. _Oh oui_.

Sentir les os qui _craquent_ sous mes dents, les organes _imploser_ sous mes coups. Feux d'artifices de douleur, sang qui gicle et corps qui se tord.

Faire la guerre avec mes dents.

Faire l'amour avec mes dents.

Parfum lointain ; je m'en vais, je disparais.

Je disparais.

Quelqu'un hurle.

_Je hurle_.

_Que personne n'ose me demander de résister._


End file.
